I'm the One
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Merle is stood up and has a work friend take it upon herself to offer comfort.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm the one**_

It was dark and smoky and she sat at the bar alone. Theresa sipped her gin and soda and tried not to notice him waiting, it was killing her inside. She had come to hear the band but also the see how his blind date went.

If she didn't have the guts to ask him out then she wanted him to be happy with someone.

She looked down at her watch and it was already 9pm. She had overheard the discussion over coffee in the staff room earlier that day and knew by now he'd been stood up. He deserved a lot better than being stood up on a blind date. Their mutual colleague told him she'd send her friend a picture of him so she'd know who to look for and he joked that her friend wouldn't show up if she did that.

Merle kept to himself around the office but he was sweet and funny with her. She'd always liked him but never knew how to approach him romantically since she was notoriously shy. For three years she just chatted with him and watched him from afar, afraid to make a move.

She couldn't let him walk out of there feeling low if she could help it, she felt she had to do something.

Her eyes were pulled over to him and he was sighing and shaking his head.

Merle reached for his wallet and took out a few bills to leave on the table and grabbed for his coat.

She couldn't bear the idea of him going home alone and feeling rejected so she gathered her courage and walked over to his table.

"Hey, Merle!"

"Theresa? Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to hear the band. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah...tonight didn't go quite as planned."

He smiled up at her and she knew he didn't want to admit what happened.

She never propositioned men but she wanted desperately for him to stay and talk to her.

"Did you maybe want to stay for a drink with me?"

"Really?"

"It's OK if you'd rather go," she added.

"No, I'd love to," he smiled, offering her a seat across the table from him.

After a few drinks he was laughing again. She loved the sound of his gravely voice and especially his laugh. He was always pretty quiet in a big group but almost always had a silly joke for her in the coffee room. He seemed almost as shy as her sometimes.

They talked about music and work and TV, it was loose and friendly and she felt good that he wouldn't be leaving and feeling bad about himself. They had worked in the same office for so long but she'd never seen him outside of work. He had a leather jacket on and smelled of cologne, she liked 'after work Merle'.

By 10:30 he was looking at his phone and she had a feeling he was ready to go.

"Thank you for staying. This was really nice," she offered.

He paused for a second and looked right into her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Anything."

"You asking me to stay was about the nicest thing to happen to me in a long time...I got stood up tonight and I was feeling pretty worthless."

He tried to smile but he was a little embarrassed, she could read it all over his face.

"Whoever stood you up is a fool," she said softly.

The whole bar seemed to become a silent entity around them and he smiled at her with his whole face.

"You think so?"

She didn't know if he had any interest in her but she figured it would at least be a compliment for him to know how she felt so she just blurted it out.

"I'd never stand you up if I had a chance to be with you."

His eyes went wide and she felt instantly stupid.

"I mean...I'm just saying..."

It was taking so long for him to respond so she chuckled nervously to herself under her breath and then reached for her purse to make her escape.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

She was already standing, eager to get away and wondering how she'd face him at work on Monday. She had to be honest now, she may as well be.

"Yes...I really mean it. I like you."

"Wow," he said, still looking up at her with confusion. "I never thought for a second that you saw me as anything more than a work friend."

"I'm pretty good at hiding it then. Don't worry about it," she smiled, pulling out her keys.

"I'm not worried at all, I'm happy."

Theresa didn't know what to say next so she just stood and waited, fidgeting with her purse strap.

"I always liked you too."

"You don't have to say that," she shrugged.

"I do though...I'm the one who sent you those flowers when you came back to work after your surgery."

"That was you? They were my favorite flowers."

"Yep, tiger lilies," he smiled. "I'm also the one gave you those theater tickets for secret Santa last Christmas."

"They were over the limit by twenty five dollars, Merle."

"I know but I didn't have the guts to get them for you openly and I knew you wanted to go."

She sat down, feeling overwhelmed.

"You don't think I'm a creep, do you?" he asked.

"No, Merle...I think you're wonderful."

"Can I see you again?"

"Definitely."

Theresa wanted to kiss him, she had never instigated a kiss before but the moment was perfect. She reached for his hand across the table and then leaned in to press her lips to his softly but quickly.

When she pulled back his eyes were still closed and she smiled.

"You have no idea how low I was feeling before you walked over here," he said.

"I've been there before myself."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they just looked at each other across the table, their hands still touching.

"It's getting pretty late," he said, finally.

"Oh...right," she nodded, pulling her hand back.

"Would you maybe like to come over to my place for a while?"

Theresa blushed and felt a well of excitement pull her down under.

"I'd love to."

#########################################

I honestly don't know where this is going but I'll likely write a few chapters for this. I just felt an overwhelming need to write this interaction I saw in my head. lol


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_ __

They'd both had too much to drink to drive so he called a cab as they stood on the pavement out front.

"I don't expect anything...I just still wanted to talk to you," he clarified.

"I know, I wasn't thinking anything like that," she assured him.

The cab arrived and they sat side by side, sneaking glances in the others direction. As shy as she was, his cologne was getting to her. It was a musky, sandalwood kind of scent and she edged closer to him across the bench seat.

He smiled and touched her hand when it got close to his leg.

Merle paid the driver when they arrived and walked her up the path to his door. He unlocked it and waited for her to go in first.

It was pitch black so he felt along the wall for the switch and turned on the light in the kitchen.

"Have a seat...did you want a beer or something?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Merle pulled his leather jacket back over his shoulders and then tossed it over the rail to the second level. He brought 2 bottles of beer from the kitchen and handed one to her. They really didn't need more to drink but she needed something to fidget with.

"Thank you."

"What a night!" he exclaimed as he sat down beside her. "It started off so horrible but now look."

"I'm really glad I came over to say hi now."

"Me too. I'd be sitting here all alone in my boxers crying right now if you hadn't," he laughed.

She loved to see him looking happy again. It was starting to become clear how much she cared for him and how much they had actually meant to each other over the last couple years.

"I never would have guessed it was you who sent those flowers," she said, leaning in closer to him.

"I was gonna sign the card and I changed my mind about it a hundred times before I chickened out."

She took a few sips of her beer and wondered how the evening would pan out. It was such a great fluke that they were even together at that moment, it could have so easily never happened. Theresa was learning quickly from that evening that if you wanted something it was best to just go for it.

"This is why shy people shouldn't like each other. We could have spent our whole lives never saying anything," she noted.

Merle nodded and lay his hand on her knee. Such a small thing had her burning instantly.

"I'm really glad you said something tonight, I probably never would have. It just never occurred to me you could feel like this."

Theresa kept replaying the feeling of his lips against hers. She didn't know where it was going or anything else for sure but she wanted to kiss him again more than anything.

He was looking at her and the tension crept in, she was sure he could feel it too.

She moved closer then, setting the bottle on the coffee table, and he reached for her face. He took it in both his hands and moved into her.

She closed her eyes, just seconds before he kissed her, and it was different than the last kiss. His lips pressed softly against hers and then backed off just a little and came back in close. She'd never been kissed this nicely before.

His big, strong hands held her face so gently and she lay her hands on his waist as he pulled her closer.

After a few minutes there was a natural pause and he sighed with contentment.

"I love kissing you already. I always wanted to...it's even better than I thought it would be."

"I've had a crazy crush on you since you gave me that coffee cup with the kittens on it," she laughed.

"Me too...god I can't even believe you're here right now," he grinned.

"It feels like a lot of wasted time if we both liked each other for so long," she added.

He laughed then and she asked what was so funny.

"I was just gonna say we should make up for lost time but that sounds awful, doesn't it?"

Theresa was tired of playing coy, he smelled and looked so good she couldn't resist it anymore.

"Actually it sounds like a great idea," she purred as she moved closer and sank down onto his lap sideways.

He looked stunned for a moment but then pulled her into his arms and kissed her harder. Soon the whole thing went haywire in the best way.

He held her cheek and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

His hand moved down to her waist and he gripped her shirt in his fist as if trying to hold back.

He lay her out on the couch and they ended up face to face on their sides with very little wiggle room.

She opened her leg up around his waist and he let out a deep breath through pursed lips as if she had hurt him.

"I thought about you like this too many times to count," he confessed.

"God, me too...I'll tell you what I thought about if you'll tell me what you thought."

She rolled her hips toward him and he took hold of her knee and groaned deep in his throat. She could feel his hand shaking just a little and she found it very endearing.

"I thought about doing everything with you, touching you, tasting you, making love to you."

"Good lord!" she grinned. "Just hearing you say that, Merle, you're making me crazy."

"I'm trying not to want more than just a make out session," he moaned.

"I want more than that," she insisted, sliding her hand up the back of his shirt to feel his hot skin.

She could see the surprise in his eyes but then she detected heat come over him once he digested the idea.

He rolled her under him then and moved his kisses to her neck. One of his strong thighs slid between hers and she could feel her body becoming impatient.

"Will you stay the night?" he uttered into her neck.

"If you want me to," she smiled as he licked at her earlobe.

"If you're sure about this...I was thinking I could take you up to my room."

He was fumbly and just a little awkward and she loved it, he was shy too.

"Let's go," she answered, kissing him once more.

He led her up the stairs and into his room. The bed was meticulously made, she was surprised to see a single man's room so neat and tidy. He didn't turn the light on so she left it, there was a little light coming in from the hallway and that was enough.

"God! It's been forever for me...I'm gonna screw this up," he shrugged.

"Shhh...it'll be just fine," she offered, pulling him closer.

She kissed him and walked slowly backward to the bed until she got there and sat down on the edge. She could see she'd have to lead him for a little bit but she was confident he'd get over his nerves once it got going.

She scooched back onto his bed and lay her head down on his fancy pillows. He crawled over her and she started on the buttons of his gray dress shirt.

"You smell so good," she winked, kissing down from his neck to his chest as he hovered over her.

"You too...you always smell like lavender," he whispered, running his hand down her thigh.

She loved how much he'd been paying attention to her all that time. He knew what perfume she wore, what theater tickets she wanted, her favorite flowers, he knew her.

She pushed his shirt off and he slid his hand up the front of hers. She found his choice of getting to her breasts unusual but didn't mind at all. She figured he'd take her shirt off but he was going a different route. By the end of their interaction she'd be surprised by so much more...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_ __

Theresa decided to take a little more control and open up the dialogue a little.

"Your hands feel so good on me," she whispered.

She figured she'd encourage him into it a little and it worked right away. She didn't blame him for being unsure how to approach her, everything was happening so fast.

"I just don't want to come across as pushy, it's not easy when I want you this badly" he said.

"It's OK. I know you, Merle," she assured him and that was the ticket.

He came back down over her and edged himself between her legs and she knew it would be fine.

He thrust against her and took her throat with his mouth, scratching her skin lightly with his 5 o'clock shadow. She melted into his arms and knew he was on his game now. Something about the way he moved said that, although he was shy and respectful, the man also liked to fuck and knew just what he was doing.

She could feel his hardness pressing against the crotch of her jeans and it was amazing. He was making her wet already as she thought of finally getting his clothes off to see his body, she had pictured him more than once while touching herself.

Her hands moved between their bodies to his belt and she yanked it open to get to his dick.

"I wanted you like this for so long," he panted.

"Me too. I have to have you, Merle. I want to touch you so bad," she moaned, pushing her hand into the front of his pants. She touched his dick through his underwear and since he was between her legs she could feel the back of her hand against her own body too.

He growled under his breath and moved his hips with the motion of her hand.

He was hard like granite and it felt so warm in her hand.

She would normally feel more shy but somehow him being a little shy too made her feel more comfortable. The room was dark and warm and she couldn't recall feeling so aroused before. They wanted each other with such fervor that claiming each other was all that mattered.

She wanted to make everything better for him and make him forget he'd ever been left sitting alone in a bar by a stranger. He had been the object of her desire for so long that having him between her legs and touching her was literally a dream come true.

Theresa started to push his pants down his hips and he rolled onto his side to help.

"I haven't hit the gym in ages," he joked self consciously.

"Merle...you have no idea how much I want you, do you?"

"No."

"Let me show you."

She got onto her knees and took off her shirt slowly as he watched. He came in close and they wound up kneeling before each other in just there underwear. She could tell it was increasing in intensity for him and he touched her ass through her underwear, driving her mad.

"I love how you touch me," she sighed softly.

Merle reached behind her back to take her bra off and pulled it down her arms.

"You're so beautiful, Theresa."

She pulled his mouth to hers and he started to take control, he was ready.

Merle moved to sit with his back against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips slow and soft. She straddled him and could feel his hot dick under her and she ground herself against it.

Merle's fingers crept into the back of her panties and around the back of her ass to touch her from behind. Just the tips of his fingers grazed her entrance and she groaned into his neck.

"That feel good?"

"It feels so good," she sighed.

"I wanna make you cum," he uttered.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she said, wanting him to take her his way.

Theresa wanted to make all his dreams come true.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah...tell me what you imagined when you thought about me."

He chuckled to himself and shrugged.

"Some of it's pretty bad."

"Try me."

"You wanna get on your hands and knees?" he asked cautiously.

She grinned and got off of his lap, slid her panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

There was only dim light but he could see clearly that she turned her back to him and was on her hands and knees waiting for him.

"Jesus Christ!" he moaned, approaching her from behind.

Merle kissed the back of her thighs from her knees to her ass and ran his hands under her body to feel her breasts as they hung down teasing him in an evil way.

She had the instinct to drop her shoulders to the bed and he grabbed her ass with both of his hands and kissed from her tailbone to her pussy slowly and with great care.

"Oh dear god," she moaned. "This is what you thought about?"

"I thought about lots of stuff," he answered in his gravelly voice.

He licked her from behind and she opened her legs wider and arched her back to allow him better access.

His tongue was smooth, soft and wet as he trailed it all over her lips and ass.

Theresa became weak and was almost ready to cum when she decided she had to reciprocate.

She sat up on her knees and then turned to lay on her side so that she was in the direction of his feet. Merle was just about to ask what was going on but then she took his dick into her mouth and began driving him right out of his mind.

Laying head to foot on their sides, he fortunately had the good common sense to pull her leg up over his head and he dove into her with his mouth. He held her leg tight and licked downward from her clit to her vagina over and over.

"Merle...fuck!"

She rolled her pussy into his mouth and he grabbed her ass, pulling it close.

She sucked his dick good, taking him all the way into her mouth and teasing her tongue over the head every time she reached the end and then taking him right back in again.

She was starting to crack and so was he.

"I need to cum," she whined.

"Did you want to have sex now?" he panted.

"Yes...please tell me you have a condom."

He got up and found one in his top drawer.

"How do you want me?" she asked.

He looked down at her and she could see that shy Merle was gone and she loved that. She wanted him to be comfortable and take what he wanted because she wanted to give it to him.

"Lay on your side."

She wasn't expecting such a request but she was happy to oblige, she lay on her right side and waited.

Merle crawled back onto the bed and knelt at her feet, unrolling the condom on his dick.

He pulled her left leg up and lay in on his shoulder before moving closer to her. He teased her pussy with the end of his dick until she all but pleaded for it.

"Now...please...I need you inside me!"

He slid in slow and she groaned, feeling it all against one wall of her vagina, it was incredible.

Merle leaned forward a little and she could feel it so deep inside, she'd never done this position before but she already loved it. With his knees on either side of her bottom thigh she felt him move in closer for deeper penetration. He lay his hands flat on the bed and thrust into her swiftly as she whined and squirmed in ecstasy.

He touched her breasts and lay his hand on her waist. She was happy to be reasonably flexible in that moment with her leg up on his shoulder as he drilled into her sideways.

"Christ...oh damn..." she repeated.

He was amazing for such a quiet man. The missionary sex she had been picturing was hot enough but this was beyond anything she pictured.

Just then his fingers trailed down from her belly to her clit and he teased her gently as he fucked her.

"Oh god...that's so good," she whined.

"Good...I wanna make you feel good, honey..." he muttered, sounding out of breath.

She was so close but she was trying to hold out a little, nothing had ever felt this good before and she wanted it to last.

"Can you go longer?" she asked.

"I can go as long as you need, just tell me what you need."

It was sexy as hell, he was so confident in his abilities once he got going.

"This is perfect...I'm just trying to make it last."

"I'm good...you just tell me when."

He took her leg from his shoulder and lay it down on her other leg so they were together. Everything suddenly felt tighter as he continued to fuck her with her legs closed on her side.

"Jesus, Merle, you're amazing!"

He didn't answer, he just kept up the circular thrust of his hips, filling her with his dick and then depriving her of it before filling her again.

She wanted to cum then...she needed to.

"Lay down on your back," she whispered.

Theresa threw her leg over his waist as soon as he lay back and he was inside her immediately.

He took her breasts and began to suck at her nipples as she rode his dick with everything she had. She dropped her pussy down on him and savored the sensation of his hot mouth teasing her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum..." she announced.

"You do it, honey...cum on my dick!" he uttered, taking her entire nipple into his mouth and grabbing her ass in both his strong hands and rocking her on his body.

It was right there, pulling at her pelvic floor, driving her on, making her hips roll desperately on him.

She cried out once and threw her head back in heavenly agony.

"Uh...Mmmmm...oh Jesus!"

Merle waited for her to ride it out and then wrapped her in his arms and rolled her under him.

"I'm just about done, that OK?" he asked.

"Of course it is...I need you to cum too."

He stayed in missionary and she wrapped her legs around his back. He slowed it down surprisingly to cum and he just kissed her face and neck for a few minutes.

He lifted her hips a few inches off the mattress as his body stiffened and he growled out loud. He said no words, it just sounded guttural and intense as he unloaded into her.

#####################################

It was not the sex she expected from him or herself but it was perfect. He wrapped her up in his arm in his perfectly made bed and held onto her tight.

"You happy?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"I've never been so happy...you?"

"I feel great! I never thought I'd have you like this."

"Well, you got me," she giggled, pulling his arm around her tighter.

"I can't believe I went from feeling that low to feeling like this all in one night," he mused.

Theresa was sure they were meant to be in that moment, he was just the right man for her.

"It took a long time but I'm so glad we're finally together."

"So...you wanna make a real go of this and be my girlfriend?"

"Isn't that what you want?" she asked.

"Hell, I'd marry you in the morning but I'll take girlfriend for now," he laughed.

The funny thing was she would marry him too. When you know, you know and he was the one.

 _ **####################################**_

 _ **I'll be working on a big Caryl one all week so I probably won't be posting for 7-10 days unless I get a smut attack which is entirely possible. Lol**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's a blessing to have such an articulate, sweet, supportive and kinky bunch of readers to share this fandom with.**_

 _ **LOVE you so much, Teagan xoxox**_


End file.
